Mist and Storm
by songdreamer2016
Summary: "Can I take this as proof of your preference of women, or have your tastes changed?" And Reborn nearly - nearly - lost it at Viper's indignant squeak, which sounded a lot higher than what the hitman was used to. Otherwise known as the time Reborn wandered into the kitchen looking for coffee, only to stumble across Viper... and Fon.


Reborn found out that Viper was actually a girl several months after they had all shot up back to their normal sizes. That night, he'd stopped by at Yuni's, intending to check on her and stay the night like he did every month. Wired after a day full of Vongola, Reborn had drifted down to the kitchen, looking for something to drink - maybe an espresso, although that would make his insomnia worse - only to find himself face to face with Fon and Viper in a compromising situation.

Viper's face was red (well, what little Reborn could see, anyways), mostly because Fon had one hand cupped around a crimson cheek, an act that seemed chaste but was, in actuality, extremely provocative, given the fact that it was _Fon_ who was initiating contact. Fon, with his tai chi and still-too-long sleeves, who was always collected and calm and never _cuddled._

_This is an..._ interesting_ development_, thought Reborn, face unreadable as Viper squirmed under his gaze, looking at anything and anywhere but at him or at Fon. Reborn amusedly noted how the martial artist subtly shifted his position so that he stood between the hitman and the illusionist; Fon was being _protective_.

"So," he finally said. "You two are... _together._" Viper's face flushed further at the _insinuation_ dripping from his words, and Reborn wasn't getting a kick out of how flustered the illusionist was; nope, not at all.

"It is too early to tell," Fon answered, in his annoying, head-in-the-clouds way of speaking. There was a gleeful glint in his eyes. "But I am hopeful." He stepped a little closer to Viper, who was trying to slip away, to no avail, because Fon's other arm had somehow snaked its way around the ex-Indigo Arcobaleno's waist.

"Hn," Reborn acknowledged, lips twitching as he watched Viper's increasingly desperate motions to escape - which all failed, because the illusionist had absolutely no physical prowess at all, and Fon was the strongest martial artist in the world. "Can I take this as proof of your preference of women, or have your tastes changed?" And Reborn nearly - _nearly_ - lost it at Viper's indignant squeak, which sounded a _lot_ higher than what the hitman was used to. Because Reborn was bluntly asking if Viper was male. Or female.

"They haven't changed," Fon replied blissfully, arms now wrapped totally around the - female! - illusionist. Viper's face was pressed against his neck, and Fon stroked his hand over her cloth-covered head, gently pushing down the hood until it was lying in folds around her neck. She protested, trying to pull the hood back up, but stopped once Fon whispered something in her ear.

Viper's hair was, unsurprisingly, a deep indigo - in fact, Reborn was sure he'd seen a similar shade on a particular pineapple-haired Mist Guardian - and gathered in curls below her ears. Without the hood, Viper looked strangely delicate and small; it was as if the clothes had hidden away part of her frailty that Reborn hadn't noticed before.

Not that it really mattered, of course. After all, this new-found frailty didn't change the fact that Viper was terrible at physical fights. And that he - _she_ - was a miser. So nothing had changed.

With this in mind, Reborn swiftly walked past the two, grabbed the coffee pot, poured himself a mug, took a sip (mm, espresso), and walked back out of the kitchen, steadily ignoring Fon and Viper. _Maybe if I find the right chair, I can fall asleep..._

Oh - and he needed to find Colonello the next morning. Reborn had won the bet, and the ex-Rain Arcobaleno owed him money.

* * *

**AN:  
Hello, all! I'm back, and this time with a new fandom in tow... (hides face in shame) Thanks to a certain _somebody_ - _you know who you_ _are!_Just a short oneshot about Viper's gender. I personally see her as a girl, so... yeah. Hope you liked it :)_  
_**

**Anyways, to answer any questions: Yes, I am still writing. No, I haven't given up on the stories on my profile. No, I probably won't be posting again so soon (editing, school, etc). No, I'm not abandoning my fanfics (seriously, you should see all the files I have on my computer...).**

**Hopefully, you'll see me again soon - maybe I'll have more time, or maybe that _someone_ will beg me to post again. Or something.**

**Oh, and review, please! I honestly won't be able to answer all of them, but the feedback encourages me :) And thanks for reading.**


End file.
